


Naruto's Hollywood Hits: The Road to Chel Dorado

by Raptorcloak



Series: Naruto's Hollywood Hits [2]
Category: Naruto, The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Floor Sex, Friends to Lovers, Hammocks, Hot Sex, Interracial Relationship, Large Breasts, Lost City, Lust, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on vacation, Naruto comes across the city of El Dorado and is invited to stay as a guest once the natives learn they learn he's related to Hagoromo; whom they have a friendly past with. While there, he befriends Chel and the two grow close while high priest Tzekel-Kan schemes a devious plot. NarutoxChel. AU. Please R&R if enjoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto's Hollywood Hits: The Road to Chel Dorado

 

 

 

Welcome to the 2nd installment of _**Naruto's Hollywood Hits**_ and in this story, he'll be paired with the sexy native Chel from the box office bomb but unforgettable film _**The Road to El Dorado**_ in the very first lemon crossover between either series _ **.**_ Though this is basically a remake of that film with Naruto thrown in, I'm sure you'll enjoy it nonetheless and let's get started! Please R &R and review if enjoyed!  
**Disclaimer** : I don't own _**Naruto**_ or _**The Road to El Dorado.**_

* * *

**DIRECTED BY: RAPTORCLOAK  
EXECUTIVE PRODUCER: SKETCHFAN**

* * *

Naruto was currently packing his backpack in preparation for a vacation and he looked forward to traveling around the world. He wore a kimono similar to Hagoromo and picked up his finished backpack.

"Finished!" Naruto said before leaving his home and setting out of the village to begin his vacation. As he traveled around the globe, he arrived on the shores of Mexico the following week and he trekked through the jungle areas.

Naruto wandered throughout the areas and found himself in front of a waterfall with a totem marking in front of it. He looked around before fishing his map out of his backpack and studied its location as he tried to locate where he could be.

As he read the map, he heard the sound of feet running and turned around to look past the totem. Naruto looked to see a barefoot, curvaceous dark-skinned young woman, possibly in her early twenties, with long black hair and brown eyes running his direction.

She wore a white cropped tube top with a thin red stripe and one thick pink one and breechcloth-like bottom garment that showed off her wide hips. The woman, Chel, held a small gold statue in her hand and she looked back towards the waterfall before bumping into Naruto.

Chel fell back as she landed on the ground and Naruto looked down at her before she sat back up. She stared at him in shock and panted with fear in her eyes as they looked at one another.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked and before Chel could answer him, they heard sounds of battle cries fill the air. He looked to see seven men with spears in their hands running towards the totem and the largest man in the group wore a jaguar pelt on his backside that started from the top of his head all the way to his backside.

They appeared in front of the totem pole and surrounded Naruto and Chel while pointing their spears at them. She held onto the piece of gold in her hand and crawled behind the blonde in fear.

"Guys, what's the problem?" Naruto asked and one of the natives answered by thrusting his spear at his chest. The blonde caught the spear and snapped it apart before punching the native's nose.

He fell back before the largest man, Acolyte, lashed his spear at Naruto and he once again crushed it before knocking him back. The other natives all yelled and swung their spears at him before he sprang in the air.

Naruto performed a split kick that knocked half of them back and he fell forward before punching the closest man in the head. Another one swung his spear at Naruto but was met with a blow to the chest and he flipped another man off his feet.

Chel looked on in amazement as Naruto swiftly took down her pursuers and knocked down the last man before flipping back in front of her. As they slowly looked up at him, his Rinnegan activated as he stared at them and cracked his knuckles.

"You guys wanna go again or tell me what's going on here?" Naruto said and the natives' attentions were drawn to the totem pole behind him before shocked expressions appeared on their faces. Unbeknownst to him, the totem had a carving of Hagoromo's likeness with his Rinnegan activated and all but Chel suddenly moved to their knees before kneeling.

"My lord, please forgive our brashness." Acolyte said.

"What?" The uttered confused Naruto asked.

"My lord, we weren't aware of your presence. If it pleases you, we shall end our lives this instant." Acolyte said and Chel poked her head from behind Naruto before noticing his Rinnegan eyes. She then looked back the totem and saw Hagoromo before going along with their thoughts.

"My lord, as part of a vision telling me of your arrival, please accept this of behalf of our city." Chel said before kneeling to Naruto and offering him the gold statue. He quizzically looked at her and her eyes looked back and forth between him and the guards with a look on her face that practically said help me out.

"Look, don't kill yourselves but…" Naruto said before Acolyte and the natives rose before walking towards the waterfall.

"My lord, follow me if you would and we'll take you into the city." Acolyte said.

"What city?" Naruto asked.

"The city of El Dorado, my lord." Acolyte said and Naruto looked to Chel with a raised brow. She calmly nodded and he didn't sense any negative emotions from either of them before he did the same.

"Excellent, my lord." Acolyte said before Naruto, Chel, and the natives all followed him through the waterfall. They came upon a set of stone steps that led to a canoe that Naruto and Chel sat in before it was steered through the cavernous place.

The boat shortly reached the end of the tunnel where a blinding gold light shined through some vines and Naruto covered his eyes until it dulled down. He then opened them to a wondrous sight in the form of a vast ancient city in the form of El Dorado with many temple structures as far as the eye could see.

Naruto looked around in wonderment as the canoe paddled to some nearby stone steps and many of the natives and guards looked at him with curiosity. Once it reached the steps, Naruto stepped out of the canoe with Chel just behind him and he found himself being greeted by two men amongst a crowd of people.

"Behold! As the prophecies foretold, the time of judgement is now!" said the first man, Tzekel-Kan, before the second man, notably heavy set in appearance, approached.

"Citizens, did I not predict that Hagoromo would return to us? My lord, I am Tzekel-Kan, your devoted high priest and speaker." He proclaimed to Naruto, who raised an eye.

"Wait, what?" Naruto said.

"I am Chief Tannabok. Lord Hagoromo, you grace us with your presence." Said the heavy set man as he bowed to Naruto.

"Wait, guys, I'm not Hagoromo." Naruto said.

"What name may we call you?" Chief Tannabok said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and Hagoromo is actually my ancestor." Naruto explained and Tzekel-Kan suspiciously stared at him.

"We were informed that you possessed the Samsara eyes of ripples. Could it be you're an imposter?" Tzekel-Kan inquired and Naruto activated his Rinnegan to the amazement of the crowd.

"Not a chance but how do you guys know about Old Man Hagoromo." Naruto said.

"Many eons ago, Lord Hagoromo came to our fair city and cured our ill with his mighty powers." Chief Tannabok said.

"That sounds like him to me." Naruto smiled.

"Since you're Lord Hagoromo's descendant and you possess his eyes, we welcome you to the city of El Dorado as part of our great debt to him." Chief Tannabok said and Tzekel-Kan looked to see Chel hiding behind Naruto.

"Aha! You thief!" Tzekel-Kan said before reaching at Chel and Naruto caught his arm.

"Back off. She's with me." Naruto said and Tzekel-Kan stared at him before backing down; not wanting to question someone with a God's strength.

"Lord Naruto, may we show you to the temple where Lord Hagoromo stayed?" Chief Tannabok said.

"Well, I'm actually on vacation but sure." Naruto said before Chief Tannabok and Tzekel-Kan guided him and Chel to the highest temple in the city. Once they reached the top of the stairs, they parted two red-purple curtains acting as the doors and Naruto entered it with Chel behind him.

"To commemorate your arrival, I propose a reverent ceremony at dawn." Tzekel-Kan said.

"Ah, then perhaps I could prepare a glorious feast for you to enjoy. Which do you prefer?" Chief Tannabok asked and Naruto looked to Chel, who mouthed the word feast to him.

"I'll take the feast." Naruto answered and Chief Tannabok smiled while Tzekel-Kan hid a disappointed expression through a false smile.

"As you wish." Chief Tannabok said.

"You! See to it that he's properly served." Tzekel-Kan said and Chel bowed before Naruto.

"My only wish is serve him." Chel said with her head bowed and Chief Tannabok and Tzekel-Kan closed the curtains before leaving.

"All right, they're gone. You can drop the act." Naruto said upon looking at Chel, who raised her head and smiled at him.

"Thanks, honey. I'm not used to bowing down so much." Chel chuckled as she rose to her feet.

"Y'know, I haven't caught your name yet." Naruto said and Chel smiled as she shook his hand.

"Call me Chel." Said the young woman.

"Chel, it is and by the way, why were those guards chasing you?" Naruto asked.

"Well, like you can guess, the Head Priest isn't exactly the sanest guy you're going to meet in these parts. So, he tried sacrificing me while I was cleaning one of the temples and the rest is history." Chel said.

"What in the world did he do that for?" Naruto asked.

"He believes that sacrificing will please the Gods." Chel said.

"Then, I take that this ceremony he mentioned a while ago as part of this sacrificing thing?" Naruto asked.

"Yep." Chel said and Naruto sat on the couch.

"That aside, how long are you gonna stick around for?" Chel asked.

"Well, I am on vacation, so maybe for a week or so." Naruto said and Chel smiled.

"In that case, I can show you around here and maybe stick by your side for a bit so the Head Priest will back off." Chel offered.

"That sounds good to me." Naruto smiled.

"Then, it's settled." Chel said as the blonde placed his backpack on the couch and she smiled at him.

_Later at night_

Naruto sat in front of the large temple and ate a great banquet provided to him by the city. Sitting next to him was Chel as she joined him in the feast and Chief Tannabok smiled at him.

"Lord Naruto, does the feast prepared please you?" Chief Tannabok asked.

"You bet is does!" Naruto said upon eating and Tzekel-Kan watched from a distance before leaving when the blonde began to tell the natives about himself. Tzekel-Kan headed to his temple and deviously grinned in thought.

Though not knowing about Naruto in great detail, the fact that he had the legendary Rinnegan was proof enough that he possessed power and he sought to prove himself powerful. Tzekel-Kan kneeled in front of a green indoor pool and began chanting until mystical green dust filled the air.

"My lord?" Acolyte said as he appeared inside the temple and Tzekel-Kan gave him a sinister grin.

"It is time to set my plan in motion." Tzekel-Kan said and back with Naruto, he walked with Chief Tannabok and found himself in a temple with a statue of Hagoromo, Indra and Asura with either sibling having visited the city once before.

"Old man Hagoromo really earned his place here, didn't he?" Naruto said.

"Indeed, he has and with your numerous deeds, we'd be honored if your image was shared here as well." Chief Tannabok said.

"Oh, you don't have to." Naruto said.

"Lord Naruto, it would be our pleasure." Chief Tannabok warmly said and Naruto smiled before accepting the offer. He looked up at the moon and decided to turn in for the night before heading to his temple where Chel awaited him.

"Not bad for a good impression, Naruto." Chel smiled.

"It sure looks that way. By the way, what happened to that Tzekel-Kan guy?" Naruto commented.

"Beats me. For all I can guess, he's probably chanting some odd spell or something." Chel said.

"See you tomorrow, Chel." Naruto said and she shook his hand.

"Sleep tight, Naruto." Chel smiled before sauntering away and left the shinobi to enter his temple before shutting the curtains behind him. He undid his kimono and allowed it to drop to the floor before sleeping in his hammock.

_Next day_

Chel entered the temple carrying a basket full of fruit for Naruto and looked to see him in the hammock. She walked over to the hammock and softly shook his shoulder.

"Morning, Naruto. Care for some breakfast?" Chel asked as Naruto sat up and yawned before rubbing his eyes. Despite him being naked with a blanket covering anything before his waist, Chel didn't mind as she smiled at him and he looked to her.

"Oh, good morning, Chel." Naruto yawned before noticing his undressed state and nervously covering his crotch.

"Do you mind?" Naruto chuckled as Chel eyed his torso.

"No." Chel said before seeing how red his face was and laughed before deciding to give him some space. Once he was dressed, he split some of the fruit with her as they chatted.

"So, Chel, what's to do in El Dorado?" Naruto asked.

"A ton and you'll see why in a minute." Chel said.

"Looking forward to it." Naruto said and once he had eaten his fill of the basket, he and Chel ventured down into the city where many of the natives greeted him with offers of gold. Though he kindly turned them down, he received a pair of golden earrings that he gave to Chel and a ball rolled into his path.

He picked up the ball and looked to see three children approach him before politely asking for the ball. Naruto handed them the ball and soon found the children, all of whom were three of Chief Tannabok's, invited him to join in their game.

After he accepted, Chel and Chief Tannabok watched on and smiled at the blonde's warm-hearted personality. Unbeknownst to them, Tzekel-Kan watched from a high platform and eyed Naruto before sinisterly chuckling.

" _He may possess the eyes of that Ōtsutsuki creature but he certainly lacks the ferocity of a true God."_ Tzekel-Kan thought to himself before walking away and Naruto played ball with the young natives until early afternoon. He returned to the temple with Chel and she smiled at him.

"That was pretty nice of you, Naruto." Chel smiled.

"Thanks and by the way, Chel, do you know where I get bathe?" Naruto asked upon realizing how much of a sweat he had worked up and Chel guided him to a downstairs area where he found himself in an underground area. The area had a waterfall and Naruto looked around at the water.

"Is this my bath?" Naruto asked.

"That's right." Chel smiled.

"I've never bathed in a waterfall before." Naruto said.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Chel said before leaving him to bathe and he stripped off his clothes before making his way to the waterfall. Naruto stood inside the waterfall and sighed in relaxation as he washed off.

Chel later returned with a change of clothes and a towel for him before calling to him. He noticed her sitting down and rubbing her shoulders for quite some time.

"Hey, Chel, are you all right?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I'll be fine, Naruto." Chel said.

"Chel, you've been helping me since I woke up. The least I can do is help you." Naruto said.

The blonde wrapped the towel around his waist and Chel looked back at him while placing her hair over her shoulder. Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders and started massaging them before she sighed from complete relaxation.

As Chel smiled from how well his massages were, he smiled at how soft her skin felt and she looked back at him with a gratifying smile. Once some minutes had passed, she looked back at him and sighed while flexing.

"Thanks, Naruto and now it's my turn." Chel said as she turned around to place her hands on his shoulders before he could react and she pounced on him. She sat atop him and smoothly massaged his shoulders and pectorals to his surprise.

"Wow, you're pretty tense but I'll have you feeling great again in no time." Chel said as she massaged his torso and he moaned at her touch with her attention drawn to his muscles shining brightly from the water. She smiled at his moans and leaned forward with her face inches from his which he blushed at.

Before anything could be said, Chel kissed him and rubbed the back of his neck as she did so. This was a great surprise to Naruto but this failed to prevent him from returning the kiss and he rubbed her back.

The two moaned as she felt Naruto getting caught in the moment with his tongue eagerly meeting hers. He ran his hands up her backside and she brushed her fingers through his hair before temporarily parting lips.

"Lift it if you want." Chel breathlessly moaned before Naruto's hands touched the underside of her tube top and lifted it. Her breasts jiggled the moment the piece of clothing was lifted and Naruto threw it to the side.

Naruto's fingers sank into Chel's breasts and rubbed them against one another before sitting up. She embraced him and rubbed her bosom against his torso while chucking at how strong he felt.

The blonde grew aroused as Chel squished her orbs against him and licked at his pectoral muscles. She spread her legs and watched his erection form a tent in his boxer before he started rubbing them.

Naruto fell back down and took Chel with him before watching her orbs sway over his face. Grinning, he licked her tits and rubbed his tongue against them as they grew hard.

Chel chuckled at Naruto caressing and tasting her nipples while pleasuring her. She felt him plant his lip on her left bud and suckle it while he circled his finger around the other.

Naruto listened to her moan as her breasts were fondled and sucked at her buds as they grew hard. Chel reached down and undid his towel to get a good look at his manhood.

She smiled at its size and appearance as Naruto's lips rubbed together on her nipple while sucking on it. Chel rubbed her hand on his balls and purred in delight as he licked both tits while tweaking and pulling them.

Naruto squeezed Chel's bosom and rubbed his tongue against her tits as she moaned. Chel wrapped her fingers around his manhood and stroked its hardened form.

He moaned from Chel's touch as she pumped his erection and she placed her hand on his side to hold his face to her cleavage. Naruto started licking her neck and swirled his thumbs around her tits while his tower was stroked by her.

Naruto gently moved her back and stood up with his hardness throbbing to her delight. Chel smiled and stood up before undoing her garment and removing her earrings.

She allowed it to fall and gave Naruto a good look at her naked body before eyeing his manhood. Chel kneeled down and took hold of his cock as she immediately pumped it.

Her free hand rested on his testicles and she rubbed them while moving closer. Chel started licking his balls and moaned as she rubbed her tongue against them while stroking his cannon.

He watched as Chel's licking moved to his hilt and she began tasting the side of it before lathering his testicles. Once she was done, she stroked his hardness and licked the foreskin as he moaned.

Next, she opened her mouth and took her time in placing it on Naruto's member. He grinned at the warmth of her mouth as she pumped it on his length and continued to stroke it.

Naruto's hand rested atop Chel's head as she moved it onto his cock and she moaned as he shot his hips forward. She closed her eyes and sucked off his hardness while her breasts started bobbing about from his movements.

Chel felt her pussy growing wetter as she licked and brushed her tongue on Naruto's foreskin as it was exposed. This made him shiver with pleasure chilling his spine and he helped her movements while she kept her fingers wrapped around what wasn't inside her mouth.

Naruto felt his balls growing tighter as he got close to the end of his rope and Chel moaned in anticipation of his orgasm. She took her mouth off it and blew on it before taking it back in.

The blonde felt her saliva drenching his manhood as his hips flew forward and Chel stirred her tongue around the front of his glory. As he drove his length into Chel's mouth a final time, he moaned and unleashed his semen within it.

She felt her mouth being filled with the warm, thick fluid and continued to moan as she tasted it. Once he was done releasing his cum, he watched Chel take her time in drinking it and freed his length.

She licked her lips and Naruto sat down before looking at her as she smiled at him. Chel stood over him and spread her folds to display how wet she was before positioning her womanhood above his hardness.

Naruto smiled at Chel and she did likewise as she lowered herself to where his foreskin was directly in front of her folds. Another seductive chuckle came from her lips as she prepared to take him in and he slowly pushed the tip of his tower against her before Tzekel-Kan's voice was heard upstairs.

"Lord Naruto?" Tzekel-Kan called out and both Naruto and Chel let out low groans of being interrupted before he formed a shadow clone. The clone donned Naruto's kimono and appeared upstairs before speaking with the high priest.

As they spoke, Naruto and Chel tried to be patient as possible before the talking ended. The sound of the clone disappearing filled the air and Naruto looked to Chel.

"What is it?" Chel asked.

"Tzekel-Kan says he's preparing a sport event for me to play in a half hour." Naruto said.

"Oh, great. Well, what about you?" Chel said as she pointed to his member and he smiled at her before taking her hand. They waded into the waterfall and stood under it while embracing.

Naruto ran his fingers through Chel's hair and she did likewise to him as the water soaked them. The sage rubbed his hand against her pussy and she moaned as their tongues warred.

Their kiss sensually ended and Chel turned around before Naruto slide his member through her inner thighs. She clamped them together and he groaned before cupping her breasts as he thrust forth.

With the sporting event being so close, Naruto and Chel both knew that having sex would have to wait and improvising was their best solution. He held onto her jiggling breasts and fondled them while he pumped his cock through her inner thighs.

She felt his manhood rubbing against her clit and blushed while resting her hands on his biceps. The waterfall continued to cascade down their bodies and kept them cool.

Naruto's fingers remained planted in Chel's bobbing flesh as she looked down at his speeding member and keep her thighs pressed together on it. She watched it throb intensely against her clit and womanhood before her fingers entered her wetness.

Chel moaned as she wiggled and dug her fingers into her pussy and she felt Naruto slowly licking the back of her neck. He listened to her moan and he took his time in licking her as his thumbs and index fingers squeezed her tits with the rest of them groping her heaving mounds.

The black-haired woman blushed and closed her eyes from her self-fingering and his cock flying between her legs. She rubbed her fingers against her inner walls and heavily moaned as she arched her back to place it against his chest.

She turned her head and licked his neck before their tongues eventually met once again. As she fingered her walls, she felt the blonde's excessive groping and teasing of her chest assisted her arousal growing.

The thoughts were pushed to the side as she felt his cock spasm as it sprayed cum onto the underside of her breasts and she panted as her inner juices streamed out. They sank to their knees and relaxed in the water before embracing and resuming their making out.

While it wasn't the sexual release they had wanted, it would have to do for the time being and Chel sat in his lap as she rubbed her bosom against. He had his hands placed on her derriere in return and both moaned in the kiss.

After toweling off and getting dressed, Naruto and Chel ventured into the city to find that Tzekel-Kan and Chief Tannabok had arranged a ballgame that functioned akin to basketball where the player had to get a red ball through a sideways hoop high on a nearby wall. Tzekel-Kan found it to be more fitting for Naruto to play and it was him against fifteen men; all of whom were physically larger and muscular.

He was told by Chel that all of them were Chief Tannabok's strongest warriors and that one man against all of them made things interesting was Tzekel-Kan's explanation as to why they were there. Without further talk, the priest placed the ball in front of either team and the game began once he stepped away.

Much to everyone's shock, Naruto knocked the ball into the air and knocked it through the hoop with his hip before the charging warriors could even get close to it. As the ball sailed through the hoop, Naruto knocked it back through it again and allowed it to hit the ground.

"Come and get it, guys." Naruto smiled as he spun the ball on his finger in the same fashion one would with a basketball and set it down once the warriors charged at him once more. Their charging made the ground shake before he knocked it into the air and hit it with his hip.

The ball once again soared through the hoop and all the natives watched with amusement as Naruto outmatched his opponents with great speed. Though unbeknownst to anyone other than Acolyte, Tzekel-Kan arranged the game to see what Naruto's physical prowess was and the thought of battling the sage made him smile with excitement.

Chel and Chief Tannabok watched on with smiles as Naruto dominating the game and they reached the end with the other warriors not having scored a single point. The natives all broke into cheers at the blonde's impressive victory and Naruto lifted the arriving Chel off the ground before happily spinning around.

The young couple laughed with enthusiasm with Chief Tannabok clapping his hands and Tzekel-Kan walked down into the arena doing likewise. The opposing team all kneeled down as the priest chuckled and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Lord Naruto has claimed victory and now we shall sacrifice the losing team!" Tzekel-Kan announced and everyone gasped in horror.

"Wait, Tzekel-Kan, why do they have to be sacrificed?!" Naruto demanded.

"Lord Naruto, our ancient rules demand that the losing team die for their loss and…" Tzekel-Kan said before Naruto cut him off.

"Forget it, Tzekel-Kan! Some rules are meant to be broken and face the facts: no here wants any sacrifices!" Naruto declared and the audience cheered on in agreement.

"The prophecies clearly state…" Tzekel-Kan began to say.

"To hell with those prophecies!" Naruto said and the audience continued cheering him before Tzekel-Kan decided to back down for the time being as it began raining.

"As you wish, Lord Naruto." Tzekel-Kan started before walking away and returned to his temple before looking at a giant green statue of a jaguar. His attention was then guided to a plaque with ancient writing on it and he pulled out a knife before slicing his palm.

As he bled, he rubbed his palm across the plaque and his cut magically healed before he sat in of his pool with some potions. He began dropping them into the pool and chanted as yellowish-green mist filled the air as he looked at the jaguar statue with a malicious grin.

_*_ _**Trust Me** _ _by Elton John plays*_

Naruto and Chel returned to his temple in the pouring rain before standing in their soaked clothes. She lit a candle and provided a small amount of light in the temple before looking back at him.

"That was some game, huh, Naruto?" Chel asked.

"Yeah, Chel, and another question I have is if you're cold." Naruto asked and Chel backed her derriere against his crotch.

"I'll bet you could warm me up." Chel smiled and Naruto grinned as he grew aroused before removing his clothing. He then placed a seal on the curtains to prevent them from being interrupted a second time and gripped Chel's hips before thrust his crotch forward a single time.

She seductively smiled and removed her clothes before Naruto wrapped his arms around her small waist as he led her to the couch. He lie back on the couch and had her crouch in front of his face before he spread her folds.

Chel smiled as he began to lick her folds enough for her to be as wet as possible before she turned around and balanced herself on all fours on the floor. Naruto positioned her cock at her entrance and slowly entered her warmth as he destroyed her barrier.

The young woman smiled at the size of Naruto's manhood inside of her and waited until he was fully within. He moaned and held onto Chel's rear as he started to propel his hips forward.

Chel's chest began to sway forward and she moaned as the blonde's manhood struck deep into her core. Naruto moaned at the Chel's tightness surrounding his member as he plowed forward and pummeled into her walls.

He loudly groaned as he rocketed his cannon into Chel's wetness and she did her best to maintain her balance as her breasts swayed over the floor. She blushed as she felt his hardness flying into her womanhood and pounding her innards with a mighty force.

Naruto reached forth and placed his hand on Chel's shoulder before she lifted her arm off the floor. He held onto her forearm and she closed her eyes as her rear was struck by his crotch.

The pair moaned in equal pleasure as Naruto rammed his hardness within Chel's womanhood and the sounds of flesh hitting filled the air. He freed her arm and placed his chest against her back before he palmed her breasts.

She reared on her knees with Naruto doing the same as he pounded his length into her walls and his hardness throbbed inside of her. Chel looked as Naruto's fingers squeezed and groped her breasts as they jiggled.

The blonde started licking the back of her neck as slowly as possible and she whimpered as he did so. Naruto rubbed and kneaded Chel's bobbing chest as his cock surged into her womanhood before he placed his hands on her waist.

With his hands on her waist, Chel's hands rested on her knees and both of them began sweating with his manhood thrashing about inside of her. Even with their earlier thigh sex, she found his speed to be amazing and felt sweat boiling down her forehead.

She looked back at Naruto with his hips moving forward nonstop and he moaned before her lips beckoned his. Their lips pressed together and his oceanic eyes stared into her dark brown ones with his hands staying on her waist for the time being.

Chel's orbs jiggled and heaved into the air from Naruto's thrusts as he launched his manhood into her walls. The young woman felt her mind becoming blank and the only image that appeared was that of his hardness rapidly flying against her womb.

Their tongues lashed and battled against one another as their lips remained tightly sealed. Naruto and Chel's sweat merged as it trailed down onto the floor with their hips working in tandem.

She whimpered in the kiss and Naruto groaned as he felt his hardness swelling within his lover's walls. He kept his eyes locked on Chel's as their tongues slobbered on one another and her waist was freed for her breasts to once again be fondled.

His fingers squeezed and pulled at her bobbing nipples before lifting them upright. Her response was an audible moan within his mouth and she reached down to brush her hand on his heaving testicles.

Both groaned as her pussy squeezed his cannon until it erupted semen into her core and a blend of their release exploded from her entrance. The substance poured down the sage's tower and trailed down his balls onto the floor.

Naruto and Chel ended their kiss before separating lips and she lie on the floor as she looked back at him wiping sweat off his forehead. She eyed his manhood and licked her lips as she stared at his hardness.

He sat still as she moved towards him and placed her pussy on his cannon once again. Naruto groaned and Chel wrapped her legs around his waist as he stood up.

She moaned as her breasts were palmed the second she placed her hands on his shoulders and bucked her hips to counter his thrusts. He moaned as his member flew into her caverns and struck at her innards before kissing her forehead.

The young woman shook her hips as she felt more sweat pouring down her temple as Naruto's manhood soared into her wetness. Her nails started to dig into his shoulders and she watched as her orbs jiggled in his hands.

Naruto's manhood thrashed and rumbled Chel's insides while she rode his hardness. Both moaned as loudly as their moans could make as the rain heavily poured outside and she leaned forward before licking his chest.

She took her time in licking his muscular chest and his fingers squeezed and kneaded at her bobbing breasts. Chel's toes began to curl as her chest was toyed and played with before her licking lead to Naruto's neck.

He lowered his head and held out his tongue as an invite for Chel's before she accepted. Their warring of tongues was reignited and both groaned feverishly as their crotches collided.

Naruto's fingers took hold of Chel's nipples again and tweaked them with the rest of her orbs being massaged. Her blush hadn't left her face as their licking evolved into another kiss and she ran her fingers through his hair.

The blonde groaned in the kiss as he felt Chel's walls getting tighter once again and his testicles also grew tighter with his hardness swelling. Both of their eyes closed as they held onto one another until another orgasm happened and oozed from her womanhood.

With their lust still high, Naruto sat back down and Chel temporarily got off his cock before waiting for any trace of their release to leave her entrance. She placed her wetness back on him and started wiggled her hips on his manhood.

Naruto held onto Chel's waist as she thrust down onto his member as he began thrusting upright into her caverns. He pumped his cock into her entrance and she rode him in return as her chest once again bobbed into the air.

The blonde held onto Chel's waist as she sat atop his member and he thrashed it about inside of her core. Though she was adjusted to his size by now, her moans were still loud as could be and the same applied to him as he shot his glory upright.

Chel placed her hands on Naruto's chest and balanced herself while rolling her hips forward. Even with the numerous amounts of sweat soaking their bodies, their sexual energy remained unaffected and she framed his face while stroking his whiskers.

Naruto exchanged smiles with Chel as their hips worked together and pleasured one another. A look of ecstasy formed on her face and her eyes glowed with lust as she felt yet another orgasm steadily on its way.

Chel leaned back and whimpered as her lover's manhood drove into her wetness with excessive force. Her breasts were once again squeezed at by the blonde and she smiled at him for doing so.

Naruto's palms and fingers once again reacquainted themselves with the pliable flesh of her bosom. Her hands remained firmly planted on his chest as she leaned forth and started licking his pectoral muscles.

His crotch sprang upwards and crashed into her womanhood with the fondling of her chest making her tighter overtime. She ceased licking him and planted her hand on either side of him as he maintained his hold of her breasts.

Just as the sounds of lightning and thunder filled the air, Chel reared back up as she felt Naruto's seeds filling her stomach once again and her smile grew as more than half of it sprayed out of her warmth. She fell onto him and rested her head on his chest with his hardness still buried within her.

He stroked her back and used Deva Path to float both of them into the hammock. The pair smiled and cuddled as they decided to wait out the storm in their current position.

_Elsewhere_

"Well, is it ready yet?" Tzekel-Kan said to Acolyte as he stirred the green pool with bubbling potions in and he picked up a bowl. He gathered some of the liquid into the bowl and blew on it before handing it to the priest.

"It seems to be missing something." Tzekel-Kan grinned.

"What is it, sir?" Acolyte said as Tzekel-Kan walked behind him.

"It needs more…body." Tzekel-Kan answered before kicking the large man into the bubbling pool and green mist with red flames burst into the air. Green cracks formed in the ground as they led to Tzekel-Kan and lifted him back against the plaque while he laughed hysterically.

The ancient writing appeared on his body while they spread through the ground with his eyes glowing green with power and appeared on the Jaguar statue. Tzekel-Kan flexed his arms before the statue did likewise once its eyes were also glowing the same color and he swung his hands before it again did the same thing with its claws.

"Do as I command!" Tzekel-Kan laughed and the statue cackled in unison.

_Later on_

With the rain having ended, Naruto was treated to dinner show where the younger natives recreated his earlier ballgame and Chel sat alongside him. Though the children entertained them, they exchanged amorous expressions with one another and their fingers were wrapped around one another.

The show came to an end and as everyone clapped, the jaguar statue burst from Tzekel-Kan's temple and loudly roared. Naruto, Chel, and the natives all looked in horror as Tzekel-Kan arose from the temple and loudly laughed.

"And now, Rinnegan-wielder, we'll see who holds the true powers of divinity." Tzekel-Kan cackled as the jaguar began attacking temples and Naruto growled before having a shadow clone take Chel to safety. He activated sage mode along with his Rinnegan and appeared in front of the jaguar.

"Tzekel-Kan, I'll give you a single warning: stop this madness now or fight to the end!" Naruto ordered.

"You foolish mortal, let us battle for divinity!" Tzekel laughed as the Jaguar charged forward and Naruto stood still with his killing intent taking place. It froze the jaguar in place as visions of a roaring Kurama filled its mind and affected Tzekel-Kan's before he went stiff.

A battle-ready grin appeared on his face before he made the jaguar lung at him and Naruto used Shinra Tensei to knock the statue over a horizon. Tzekel-Kan felt a sharp pain in his back as the statue hit the ground before his new mystical powers dulled the pain and he looked to see Naruto appear in front of him in his Lion Avatar form before it roared.

With Kurama's chakra forming the lion's mane, Tzekel-Kan felt the energy of the giant fox and reared the jaguar on its hind legs. The statue swung at Naruto before he used Banshō Ten'in to pull it toward him and pounced onto its back.

Naruto had the avatar bite the statue's neck and slowly crushed the beast's neck while slashing at its back. As the statue roared in a mix of anger and pain, Naruto slammed its head onto the ground and crushed it beneath his chakra paw.

Though Tzekel-Kan continued to feel an intense pain from the statue, his power kept him alive and Naruto dug the lion's claws into the statue's back until a loud crunch was heard. He jumped into the air and crushed the statue's remains before the avatar was deactivated.

Naruto flew into the air and spotted Tzekel-Kan from afar before flying at him. He grabbed the priest's throat and carried him to the ledge of a temple a distance from the city with a large whirlpool thought of as Xibalba, a gateway to the spirit world.

"So, Tzekel-Kan, you want to see the power of a Rinnegan user?" Naruto said and Tzekel-Kan only demonically grinned at him before Kurama's chakra appeared on his body with his Eternal Rinnegan forming in his eyes. He threw Tzekel-Kan over the ledge and he fell down to the massive whirlpool before Naruto appeared in front of him as he used Shinra Tensei to knock him into the air.

Tzekel-Kan flew into the sky before Naruto appeared over him again with a Big Ball Rasengan in his hand and slammed it into the man's chest with all his might. The demented priest smiled as the technique struck his chest and fell back down to the whirlpool as his eyesight faded.

He landed in the whirlpool and Naruto watched him disappear beneath the water before flying to the ledge. Tzekel-Kan's body spiraled to the darkness of the water and the blonde deactivated his powers before sighing.

" _If that's really the way to the spirit world, I've a pretty good idea of where he's going."_ Naruto thought to himself before hearing loud cheers and looked to see all of El Dorado's natives all applauding him. Chief Tannabok and Chel made their way through the crowd before she checked on him.

"I'm alright, Chel." Naruto said before she caressed his whiskers and smiled at him as Chief Tannabok stood nearby.

"Lord Naruto, you've saved us all from certain doom as Lord Hagoromo once had eons ago. We're eternally grateful to you." Chief Tannabok said as he and every native but Chel bowed down to Naruto.

"Well, Chief, friends don't carry debts." Naruto said as he held his hand out to the large man and he accepted it while rising. Then, he gave him a bone-crushing bear hug and Naruto strained much to the amusement of Chel and the others.

_Two weeks later_

Naruto packed his backpack and he looked to the other side of the room to see Chel appear in a kimono that he had made for her. Since he was leaving El Dorado to continue his vacation, Chel had decided to join him on his travels and he happily accepted her offer.

The young couple walked down the temple stairs and met with the town to say farewell.

"Well, Lord Naruto, we were all pleased to meet you and we hope you return someday." Chief Tannabok said as he shook the blonde's hand.

"Count on it, Chief." Naruto smiled.

"Chel, I hope you enjoy your bright future with Naruto and both of you are welcome back anytime." Chief Tannabok said as he shook Chel's hand.

"Thank you, Chief." Chel said while Naruto bid the villagers farewell before boarding a boat as she joined him. As he paddled away from the city, he looked to golden statue that had his likeness that stood next to statues of Hagoromo, Indra, and Asura and he smiled at them.

Once he and Chel arrived in the cave, they walked out of the waterfall and looked around before seeing the totem where they first met. They stood in front of it and had a shadow clone take their photo to bookend of their adventure of El Dorado.

"So, Naruto, where are we off to next?" Chel asked.

"Whatever the road takes us." Naruto smiled.

"Well, that makes things interesting." Chel said as she smiled back at him.

"In that case, very interesting." Naruto said as Chel stepped in front of him and opened her kimono to reveal her bare body.

"More interesting than this?" Chel teasingly said and despite the numerous amounts of times Naruto had seen her like this, the sight of her body never failed to arouse him.

"No." Naruto answered before she laughed and closed her kimono as she continued on with him chuckling at her as they walked out of the jungle to begin their first vacation together.

_Years later_

Naruto and Chel walked through the Mexican jungle with a young boy and girl at their side. Though both children had dark complexions and hair color akin to Chel, only the boy had Naruto's eye color with the girl having reddish-streaks.

"Feast your eyes, kids. This is where your Mom and I first met." Naruto said as they arrived in front of the totem pole and the kids, Miguel and Tania, excitedly circled it before looking around.

"But, Daddy, where's the city of El Dorado?" Tania asked and Chel softly ran her fingers through her son and daughter's hair.

"It's right past this waterfall, sweethearts." Chel smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The excited Miguel said before heading for the falls.

"Wait up, Miguel!" Tania laughed before Naruto and Chel shared smiles while following their children into the falls. The parents both smiled at spending their first vacation with their children in the place they had met and after some time had passed, cheers of joy came from the city.

* * *

The first Naruto/Chel lemon ever written is here and I hope everyone enjoys it. Though a basic remake of the original film, I'm sure you guys may like it nonetheless and you can all thank _**Sketchfan**_ f or coming up with the title and name for Naruto's kids.

Join me next time for the series finale of this mini-series where Naruto meets Eris from _**Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas.**_


End file.
